Yuukoo no himo Lazo de amistad
by Sabaku no Shizumi
Summary: Un fic que trata de tres kunoichis que trabajan de guardaespaldas del monstruo de la arena... Sabaku no Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

Yuukoo no himo (Lazo de amistad) Capitulo 1º: El comienzo del viaje

La soledad gemía con la forma de una tormenta de arena en Sunagakure, los aldeanos se encontraban aislados en sus hogares, no había ningún alma por los alrededores… pero en un callejón oscuro se escuchaban los lloriqueos de alguien. Una niña de ojos verde pálido, pelo plateado hecho una trenza, de piel como la nieve y al parecer de unos 7 años lloraba sin consuelo, hasta que otra chica de un año mayor que ella, de ojos grises y de pelo negro se pone delante de la pequeña:

Niña de ojos grises.- ¿Por qué lloras, niña? – Preguntó agachándose para verla mejor.

Niña de ojos verdes.-… No lo entenderías… aquí nadie entendería lo que siento…

Niña de ojos grises.-… ¿Estás sola, verdad?

Niña de ojos verdes.- ¿Huh?

Niña de ojos grises.- Comprendo tus emociones, siento que todo el mundo me rechaza… desde que supe la verdad… - Dijo mirándose sus manos.-… soy un monstruo…

Niña de ojos verdes.- (Eso… es lo mismo que yo siento)

Niña de ojos grises.- ¿Tienes nombre?

Niña de ojos verdes.-… Shizumi… Sabaku no Shizumi desu…

Niña de ojos grises.-… El mío es Tara… - De pronto cae del cielo a las manos de Shizumi… ¿un nintendo DS?

Voz 1.- ¡Shizumi, vuelve adentro, está haciendo frío! – Se escuchó una voz de un edificio.

Voz 2.- ¡Y de paso, ¿podrías traer mi nintendo DS? Es que ya va a empezar Raruto!

Shizumi.- Tengo que irme, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa.

Tara.- Pero… ¿tus padres no se molestarán?

Shizumi.- No tengo padres, sólo tengo a mis mascotas… así que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

Tara.-… Gracias.

Entraron entonces a un pequeño edificio. Dentro había muchos perros blancos con café, una gata arenisca de dos colas y un dragón verde, orejas anaranjadas, en dos patas y con un mazo con espinas saliendo de su cabeza:

Gata.- Que bueno que llegas, Shizumi, aunque muy tarde que de costumbre.

Shizumi.- Etto, me tardé porque estaba conversando con una amiga.- Mientras hablaban, no se percataron que un niño de pelo rojizo, con ojeras alrededor de sus ojos verde pálido y que tenía un kanji que significaba "amor" en su frente los espiaba desde una ventana.

Niño.- (¿A-migos?... ¿por qué no puedo ser como ellas?).- Pensó.

Dragón.- ¿Encontraste mi nintendo DS?

Shizumi.- Sí, Tatsumaki Gaara, aquí te lo traigo.- Le entrega el aparato en sus garras.

Dragón.- Que sólo me llames Tatsu-Gaara.

Tara.- Disculpa, ¿qué son estas cosas?

Shizumi.- Oh, perdona… ellos son Tatsu-Gaara y Kirara, son… mi única familia.

Tara.- No es eso, me refiero a estas cosas.- En una mesa pequeña había un estuche de flechas, un arco azul-plateado, rodilleras y coderas.

Shizumi.- Ah, esas son mis cosas de arquería. No sólo me entreno como ninja.- En eso, se escuchan los ladridos y aullidos de un perro cerca de Tara.- Raksha, ¿qué tienes? Perdona a mi loba de desierto.- Dijo sujetando a un lobo bebé.

Tara.- Espera, no es a mí a quien le ladra.- Se gira en dirección a donde el lobo ladraba y vio al niño en la ventana por la que estaba espiando.

Niño.- (Oh no… me han visto).- Pensó con los ojos bien abiertos. Entonces se echó a correr por los pasillos del edificio.

Tatsu-Gaara.- Ese niño no me agrada nadita de nada, además que entró sin permiso.- Exclamó saliendo de la sala.

Shizumi.- ¡Espera! – Pero el niño no se detuvo hasta salir por una ventana.

Tara.- Tal parece que no es de los sociables.

Kirara.- Sólo me pregunto cómo y por qué entró aquí.

Tatsu-Gaara.- No me sorprende, Kirara siempre entra y sale por las ventanas…

Kirara.- Baka, eres tú el estúpido que usa las ventanas en lugar de las puertas.- Decía acosándolo con sus garras.- bueno, cambiando el tema vamos a cenar. Hay sardinas al horno y de bebida tenemos leche.

Shizumi.-… Es la cena de los jueves.- Se aproxima a Tara y le susurra al oído.- te recomiendo que botes el pescado y solo te tomes la leche, siempre queda como carbón.

Tara.-… - Quedó estática y con los ojos hechos dos puntitos en el rostro.

Tatsu-Gaara.- (Prefiero comer el carbón… eh, digo el pescado a pasar otro día con la dieta de Raruto)

Luego de la cena todos se fueron a sus cuartos para dormir, mientras que Shizumi le enseña a Tara el suyo. Su habitación tenía una ventana con vista a la luna llena, en un escritorio cercano a la cama había un espejo y varios accesorios como diademas y cintas:

Shizumi.- Puedes dormir en mi cama.

Tara.- Pero tú también necesitas dormir, se ve que apenas…

Shizumi.- No puedo hacerlo.

Tara.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Shizumi.-… La aldea estaría en riesgo si duermo… - La tormenta de arena había cesado, la luna llena brillaba sobre el estrellado y oscuro firmamento e iluminaba a una silueta situada en el techo de un edificio. Aquella figura era del pequeño de hace un rato.

Niño.- (Esas dos niñas… me recuerdan a mí mismo…).- Pensó mirándose sus manos.- (algo me dice que son de confianza, pero hice un pacto hace un año…)… (desde que supe que no era querido nunca confié en nadie, y puede que sean como todos…)

De vuelta al edificio…

Tara.- (Ese niño… me da curiosidad)

Shizumi.- (Estoy segura que algo tiene ese chico que se parece tanto a mí…)

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Yuukoo no himo Capitulo 2º: La graduación (Por Shizumi)

5 años más tarde…

Han pasado algunos años y las pequeñas Shizumi y Tara ya tenían 12 y 13. Mientras Tara desayunaba tostadas con leche junto a Tatsu-Gaara y Kirara, Shizumi se arreglaba el cabello y limaba sus uñas:

Kirara.- ¡Shizumi, baja a desayunar o llegarán tarde a la academia! – Gritó desde el comedor.

Shizumi.- Muy bien.- Respondió. Fue entonces que fijó la mirada al espejo.- (cuando aprobemos el examen de graduación ya no seremos estudiantes…). – Luego de desayunar y arreglarse las dos amigas se van a la academia. Pero cuando echan una carrera ambas chocan con algo.

Shizumi y Tara.- Ay… ¿qué pasó? – Miraron contra qué se habían estrellado, se dieron cuenta que una chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes pálido estaba delante de ellas.

Chica.- Oigan, miren hacia donde van.- Dijo seriamente.

Shizumi y Tara.- Lo sentimos… - Rápidamente se levantan y reanudan su carrera.- ¡Perdona pero tenemos prisa!

Chica.-… Vaya que son raras estas dos, con suerte no estoy en su equipo.

En clase…

Sensei.- Bien, este es el día en que se graduarán como gennin de la academia… - De repente las puertas se abren de golpe y aparecen Shizumi y Tara jadeando de cansancio.- oigan ¿han visto la hora que llegan?

Shizumi y Tara.- Pero…

Sensei.- Pero nada, siéntense y esperen a que las llame porque serán las primeras en salir adelante.

Alumnos.- ¡Jajajajaja!

Tara.- (Por esto odio a este sensei, siempre nos mira feo). – Pensó enfadada.

Miraku.- Así como llegan a clase llegarán a ser genin el próximo siglo.

Tinasu.- Es lo que se esperaría de un bake-neko y de un monstruo que ni se sabe su especie, Miraku.

Shizumi.-… ¿Saben? Se supone que los miraguanos y las tinajas no hablan, y encima ni tienen cerebro.- Ella y Tara se burlaron de sus compañeras. El examen trataba en crear por lo menos 2 clones. Todos aprobaron. Pero ahora venía lo más complicado; escoger los equipos.

Sensei.- Bueno, entonces el primer equipo será… Shizumi, Tara y… - En el momento que iba a anunciar al próximo integrante, las puertas se abren de golpe y aparece la chica de hace un rato.- oh, Sakura Himura, por fin llegas, por cierto estás en el equipo 1…

Sakura Himura, Shizumi y Tara.- ¡¿Cómo?! – En una ventana del aula se encontraba agazapada la silueta de un chico de ojos verde pálido.

Chico.- Por fin están reunidas.- Murmuró con una voz grave.

Luego que las clases terminaran, el equipo 1 discutía acerca de sus gustos… más o menos…

Tara.- Y bueno ¿qué hacemos para conocernos?

Sakura Himura.- Joder, ya lo has dicho miles de veces.- De pronto un remolino de arena se cruza en su camino y un chico con la misma vestimenta que Sakura Himura, tenía el pelo rojizo, ojeras alrededor de sus ojos verde pálido, un kanji rojo que significaba "amor" en la frente y que cargaba una gran calabaza en la espalda salió de él.- hey, ¿qué te pasa?

Chico.- A ustedes las he espiado desde hace mucho y he comprobado que son fuertes… y matándolas podré sentirme realmente vivo… - Dijo en un tono amenazador.

Sakura Himura.- (Este tipo está loco, sabe de nosotras… además… ¿por qué demonios tiene mi misma ropa?)

Shizumi.- (Este chico me parece familiar… pero a la vez parece peligroso…) es arriesgado quedarnos, ¡corran! – No obstante, el shinobi realiza un sello y la arena las envuelve y comienza a apretarlas fuertemente.

Chico.- "Sabaku Kyuu" (ataúd del desierto)… no podrán escapar de mí… son mis presas…

Shizumi.- (Si tan solo… pudiera…). – Bajo su atadura realiza un sello y la arena que la cubría cayó.- eh tú, suelta a mis compañeras.- El ninja emite una especie de bufido y la arena estruja más fuerte a las chicas.

Chico.- Si te acercas a mí, verás una lluvia de sangre.

Sakura Himura.- ¡No te preocupes por nosotras… golpéalo!

Shizumi.- Tch (Kuso, si hago algo de seguro que las matará, pero sino… kuso…)

Chico.- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó desafiante. Corriendo hacia él, Tatsu-Gaara con un tronco se dirige hacia el shinobi, quien estaba dándole la espalda.

Tatsu-Gaara.- ¡Vengarme! – Antes que llegara a tocarlo, el chico desaparece en un remolino de arena, soltando a Sakura Himura y a Tara.- que bien que llegué a tiempo.

Tara.- Con suerte salimos de la arena.

Chico.- Tengo el presentimiento de que volveremos a vernos… - Dijo en el techo de un edificio.- soy Sabaku no Gaara, no lo olviden…

Shizumi y Tara.- (Es posible que ese chico no sea un desconocido). – Pensaron.

2 días después, el Kazekage convocó al equipo 1 a su despacho. Éste tenía una venda cubriéndole el rostro, mientras que las chicas y las "mascotas" jugaban con cartas esperaban el discurso de su superior:

Kazekage.- Bien, les diré lo que tendrán que hacer en su misión.

Sakura Himura, Shizumi y Tara.- Ay, por fin.- Dijeron levantándose del piso, enfadadas.

Kazekage.-… Como su sensei tiene gripa irán con mis tres hijos incluyendo su sensei.- Se abre la puerta y aparecen una chica con cuatro coletas, un chico con el rostro maquillado, un tipo con una cortinilla en la cara y el mismo shinobi de hace 2 días.

Gaara.-…

Pausa dramática y desconcertante…

Sakura Himura.- ¡¡Maldito ojeroso, te voy a machacar!! – Realiza un intento por golpear al pelirrojo mientras que sus compañeras tratan de detenerla.

Kazekage.- (Tal parece que ya se conocían…) bueno prosigamos. La misión es de rango B, consta de recuperar una piedra de zafiro que la tierra del relámpago ha robado del santuario sagrado para utilizarla en nuestra contra. Pueden llevar a sus "mascotas" para que les den apoyo. Pero por ningún motivo permitan que la piedra se rompa, ¿está claro?

Todos.- Hai.

Gaara.- (Si se les ocurre interponerse en mi camino… los mato)

Shizumi y Tara.- (Me pregunto si…)

Sakura Himura.- (Descejado, le voy a golpear)

Continuará…


End file.
